Far Cry of the Dead
by trickster3696
Summary: Takashi's group has escaped Japan by sea, and heads to the United States, but they have left one hell just to end up in another. rated M for rape, lemons, violence, drugs, alcohol, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Far Cry of the Dead**

**I own nothing**

Takashi and his group had taken a small boat with enough fuel to get them all the way to get them to the United States and a food and water supply to last them all a month, they doubted things were better there but they heard that many people had been evacuated and taken to the U.S, including they're families. However luck wasn't on their side as a storm came and blew them off course, eventually they landed on a tropical island. They saw smoke rising on the horizon and started moving towards it, one hour later they reached the source of the smoke, it was a camp, the sun was starting to go down. They weren't expecting what they saw when they found at the camp, 30 heavily armed men, the men noticed them and one walked forward. "Well looks like we have some tourists visiting our little paradise" he said with a Hispanic accent, he had tan skin, a Mohawk, a thin goatee, a scar over his eye, he wore a red tank top, brown baggy shorts, and black combat boots, the group could tell this man was mentally unstable, they had seen plenty of people like that after the outbreak began.

Saya decided to speak up "look we've had enough problems for the past few weeks, so just don't give us any trouble, we just want to know where we are, and get our boat repaired so we can get to the U.S" she pleaded though she saw everyone except their leader were just staring at her boobs. The leader let out a small chuckle, like he was in disbelief "okay do you have _any_ fucking idea how rude that was, I mean this island is my home, you don't just come into someone's fucking home and tell them what to do, and you guys, the lady is speaking and all of you just staring at her tits all slack jawed, that's really fucking disrespectful," he said changing the subject at the end, it was obvious at this point that this guy was bat shit insane. Takashi decided to give reasoning a try "okay look we're sorry for any disrespect, we'll just leave you to whatever you were doing" he said not liking how things were playing out, but the man wouldn't have it "sorry hermano, but it's a little late for that, so how about you come with us and meet my boss" he said with a sadistic grin. "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS AND CLOSE YOUR EYES" Kohta yelled catching the armed group off guard, he threw something on the ground and there was a bright flash and loud bang, he had thrown a flash bang grenade, luckily his friends heeded his warning, "everyone run into the jungle" Takashi ordered, they split into two groups; Kohta, Saya, Alice, and Zeke in one and Rei, Saeko, Takashi, and Shizuka in the other. After everyone's vision and hearing had cleared Vaas was pissed "FUCK, you guys go out and find them" he barked, his men scrambled into the jungle.

After half an hour of running Kohta's group had run into another armed group, but these people weren't hostile like the last group, then a man approached from the back of the group, he had dark skin, black hair, glasses, a small goatee, and wore that looked like an old military uniform mixed with civilian clothes, "don't worry we mean you no harm" he said with an African accent, "who are you" Kohta asked, "I am Dennis and these are the warriors of the Rakyat, come with us, we will take you to a safe place" he said reassuringly, the group deciding they had nothing to lose and went with them. Takashi's group had less luck, they had no idea where they were going, and even worse they were separated from Shizuka, "dammit where the hell are we" Takashi asked in frustration, "Takashi calm down, right now we need to get our bearings and find miss Shizuka" Rei said trying to calm him. Suddenly a scream rang out, it was Shizuka and she wasn't far, they ran towards the source and came to a ridge they looked down and saw why Shizuka had screamed, 5 of those thugs they saw had caught her. "Please let me go, let me go" she sobbed, "hell no" said one of them "our boss is pissed that we let you guys get away, and since we were there it's our heads on the line, but before we take you back we're gonna have a little fun" he said with an air of sadism. His friends cheered at this, they really wanted those tits.

Before she could protest they started to tear her clothes off "NO STOP IT, PLEASE" she begged, horrified by what was happening, but they simply ignored her, once all her clothes were gone one of them forced his dick into her mouth "suck it slut" he growled, Takashi, Rei, and Saeko want to help her but they know they are out gunned, fighting mindless undead is one thing, but fighting living, thinking people is another and she was too far down. Back with Shizuka one man started to squeeze and stretch her breasts and pinch her nipples, this started to make Shizuka wet, her breasts were her weak points, she had tears in her eyes, she was thankful she already gave Rika her virginity, at least these animals wouldn't take that, but they would still have her dignity. "Uh I'm cumming swallow it bitch" grunted the man fucking her mouth, she didn't want to but she knew she wasn't given a choice, so she drank all of it, he pulled out of her mouth and buckled his pants, satisfied. The man playing with her breasts then straddled her stomach and stuck his cock between her breasts and started thrusting "god I can't get enough of these boobs" he groaned. After a few more minutes of tit fucking he came on her face. Satisfied he got off her and the other three went to work, one positioned her so she was above his dick.

He then forced her down, impaling her on his cock, a second man came from behind and started to rape her ass and play with her breasts, and a third started thrusting in her mouth. After a few minutes the man in her mouth released his load, she swallowed all of it, she feared what would happen if she let it fall on the man under her, the man who just finished held her arms incase she tried anything. The one behind her soon climaxed as well, he pulled out and buckled his pants then continued tormenting her breasts. "God I'm getting close, I can't decide whether to let it out inside or outside" groaned the man under her, taunting her, this made Shizuka panic "NO, please don't cum inside, I don't want to get pregnant" she begged, he chuckled in response "well since rape is basically what you don't want, I guess I'll cum inside" he was planning on doing it anyway, he wanted to get her worked up. "NO, NO, NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT PLE-E-E-EASE" she begged, she was openly crying now, she didn't want to bring a baby into a world that was ending, especially not a baby born from a rapist, even worse she was on the verge of orgasm, her pleas went on deaf ears "I'm… cumming" said the man beneath her, he released his hot load inside her pussy "NOOOOOOOO" Shizuka screamed to the heavens, at the same time she had an orgasm, his semen entering her had pushed her over the edge.

He pulled out of her and got out from under her, once he buckled his pants he signaled for his associate to release her. She simply fell to the ground, she was too tired to resist, she got into a fetal position and let herself fall asleep while she hoped that this wasn't real '_this has to be a dream, any minute I'll wake up in Rika's apartment with the others_'.

**AN: Well that's chapter 1, apologies if this offended anyone. Anyway be sure to leave reviews, but any flames will be used to power my fan fiction alter ego's doomsday weapon, and be sure to check out my other stories and do the same**


	2. Chapter 2

**Far Cry of the Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**I own nothing**

Rei, Saeko, and Takashi had just seen Shizuka get raped, they were disgusted by the act and were angry at themselves for not being able to help. One of the pirates called for pick up. Takashi couldn't take any more "dammit, there's gotta be a way down" he said, he scanned the ridge they were on and spotted some vines. He started climbing down them, even more angry at himself for not noticing earlier. Rei and Saeko followed him down.

After a few minutes they arrived at the dirt road and ducked behind some bushes, they tried to think of a plan, they had left their weapons on the boat since they figured there wouldn't be any threats on such a remote island, Kohto and Saeko were the only ones with weapons. They heard the pirates chatting while they waited "did hear that bitch squealin'" one said "yeah, Terry loves freaking out women, funny how she got worked up over nothing" another responded. This confused the first one "wait, last I checked most women thought getting knocked up is a big deal" he said, "yeah well I never wanted kids, little monsters if you ask me and I didn't want someone bitchin' at me for child support, so I got a vasectomy" Terry said. This brought a small amount of relief to the three, at least Shizuka wouldn't have a child from rape. They then saw the truck approaching with three more pirates, the three needed to do something otherwise they may lose Shizuka forever.

However just as the truck stopped one of the pirates noticed something "hey where's Mikhail, he went to take a piss about five minutes ago and he hasn't come back" he said. Suddenly one of them dropped dead with a hole in his head "JESUS, what happened" Terry yelled. Then another was shot and they heard something hit a tree. "Shit, Terry, you and the rest of your pals go check it out" the driver ordered. The four went into the brush to find the culprit, they heard a beeping noise and then an explosion, killing all of them.

The driver panicked, knowing whoever killed the others would most likely kill him. He was about to throw the truck in reverse when he heard the passenger door open. He looked to the side and saw a blue haired girl and before he could react she jumped into the cab and pinned his head to the window. She brought up a sword and slit his throat with, letting him gurgle and choke on his blood, then die. Rei ran up to Shizuka and shook her awake "Miss… Miyamoto" she mumbled, she groggily looked around, expecting to be back in the apartment.

She was suddenly fully awake when she saw she was in a jungle, realizing being gang raped wasn't a dream. She wrapped her arms around Rei and started crying into her shoulder, Rei stroked her back, comforting her, tears in her own eyes. Takashi stepped out of the bushes, angry at himself for being so useless. Saeko got out of the truck and called out in English "whoever you are, you can come out" she said. They heard bushes stir and out stepped a man in a blue shirt and brown shorts, he had multiple holsters and weapons on him, "sorry I couldn't get to her sooner, Name's Jason Brody.

**AN: again sorry if this offended anyone and sorry for the wait and that this chapter is kinda short, anyway feel free to leave a review, understandable criticisms are fine, but keep the flames in your fireplace.**


End file.
